worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 32
み う |rname = Karamiau Omowaku |etitle = Entangled Motives |volume = 5 |chapter = 32 |pages = 26 |rdate = November 12, 2017 |previous = Chapter 31 |next = Chapter 33 }} Chapter 32 is titled "Entangled Expectations." Summary In the refugee district, two women are kissing on a mattress but one pleads to the other to stop. The girl on top finds the other cute but as she licks her neck, the girl on the bottom tells her to control herself. However, she responds saying not to act innocent because she knows she has been getting intimate when other girls. As the girl on top sucks the girl's left nipple, Rea appears behind her and tases her neck. The girl is pleased to see her sister and immediately kisses Rea. Rea asks her if she is not hurt so her sister responds she is not. Rea's sister is sad she has not visited her lately, but Rea says she has been busy lately. Her sister says she thought Rea was transferred to one of the pretty girls in UW but did not think it was because of a guy. Rea then wants to ask her sister to do something and her sister agrees to do it. Later the next day in the mating facility, Reito, Mahiru, and Maria visit Ryu as he is in a capsule. Reito remembers Ryu telling him that since he got into the same medical school as Elisa, he is a special person and will become someone indispensable. Mahiru wants her eldest brother to wake up soon and so does Reito. However, Reito believes he has to save everyone. While walking, Reito says to himself that a portion of the data for the thesis regarding the creation of the MK Virus is damaged so he will not be able to recreate the virus soon. He also is limited to how much he can research so he needs to leverage the intelligence of more researchers. He then asks Maria as to why research for the development of the cure or vaccine is stagnant. Excited, Maria tells Reito she wants to research more also. However, she says she is only allowed to research a tiny bit because the director-general of technology says the resources should go to food first. She continues to talk about other topics but says the main researchers went to UW World Headquarters in America. Maria states that Japanese researchers are limited, so Reito suggests calling them but Maria is interrupted when Neneko and Rea appear. Neneko says she has a request for Reito. In a room, Reito is shocked that Kyoji wants to mate with Mahiru. Mahiru declines because she does not want to do it with someone she never met. Rea tells Neneko that because she declined, mating with her is prohibited. Reito feels it is too early to do it because she is 16. Mahiru then demands Reito to say no to him and Neneko agrees. Outside the mating facility, Reito informs Kyoji and apologizes. Kyoji then pleads for Reito to allow him to see her at least once and have a talk. Reito thinks there are tons of girls out there for him, but Kyoji pleads, telling him it is love at first sight. After a moment, Reito agrees to ask Mahiru, so Kyoji gets excited and happy, calling Reito "big brother" but Reito does not want to be called that. In Kihara's office, the Director of Public Welfare and the other directors are informed by Neneko that Mahiru refused to mate with No. 1. Though, Neneko believes that because of his personality, she does not think he will make any forceful demands. On the next topic, the civilian director says the thawing of No. 4 and No. 5 is progressing with the preparation as scheduled. The director-general states the ratings for No. 2 show has gone down by 0.2 points and they will investigate the impact. The director of technology states she is working as usual. The attorney general states that in District 15, a skirmish occurred between the refugees and guards on patrol. The director-general says it has been happening a lot recently. The attorney general responds by saying she settled it before it became a riot but drastic measures are needed. Kihara states the might of those resisting UW is increasing in other countries so they do need to take measures. The director of technology asks the civilian director if her management is naive, but the director of public welfare responds saying it is because they lack goods and bashes her for researching and not manufacturing high nutrition GM Foods. However, the director-general of technology laughs it off because she feels the civilian director blames other for her lack of ability and abuses her authority. Kihara shouts at the two for fighting with each other and informs them that the messenger from headquarters is arriving soon. A moment later, Rea suggests using Reito to handle the distribution of goods and thinks it will satisfy the citizens. The directors like the idea, and Kihara commands Rea to not neglect his safety. Later, as Reito is leaving the shower, Akane and Neneko appear and they go back in there. Akane is excited to see Reito after not being together in a while. Reito is surprised but Akane shushes him. Maria then takes a shower but apologizes. She states that he is being watched so they would not have been able to speak in public. Akane then asks Reito is he found out something about the MK Virus because she thinks he is going to get killed for it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Maria Kuroda (cover) *Rea Katagiri (cover) *Rea Katagiri *Ryu Mizuhara *Mahiru Mizuhara *Reito Mizuhara *Maria Kuroda *Neneko Isurugi *Kyoji Hino *Director of Technology *Director of Public Welfare *Director-General *Attorney General *Kihara *Akane Ryuzoji Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5